


A Scrap of Warmth

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's always cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scrap of Warmth

Cold. Yeah.

Johnny's always cold. Archy tend to point out that it probably has something to do with his reckless lifestyle, with the junk he pours into his body, with the fact that _'you're nothing but skin and bones, Johnny, no wonder...'_

Well, maybe that's true and maybe it has nothing to do with that and maybe it's because, you know, it's _November_ out and everyone is cold, but it doesn't really matter now, does it?

Not when he's got Archy's arm wrapped around him, warm and heavy and holding him close, holding him tight like he's something important, and that's as warming as the heat radiating off Archy's body.


End file.
